Hold Me In the Night: A Pewdiecry Fanfic
by Pewdiecry
Summary: While getting a simple drink of water in the middle of the night, Pewdiepie's curiosity gets the best of him. Fluffy pewdiecry goodness c: Summaries are not my division. Will add more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"O-oh.. my bad!"

Cry and Pewdiepie had just been goofing around in crys living room when Cry tackled Pewds and they both ended up on the ground. Cry on top of a squirming Pewds.

Cry's face was just inches from Pewdie's. Both their faces flushed with bright, rosy blush. Cry's blush concealed by his mask.

"Yeah, your bad. Please get off of me," Pewdie smiled and gently shoved Cry off of him. Cry was very embarrassed when he hadn't of gotten off of Pewds quick enough.

"I-I'm really sorry, friend."

" Don't worry about it, Cry," Pewdie ran his hands through his hair to straighten it back into place. "Embrace the awkwardness," He chuckled, and Cry laughed nervously.

"How about we play a game? Minecraft?" Pewds suggested, changing subject.

"Sure!"

* * *

The two young youtubers played some minecraft together from seperate computers for a while.

" Two A.M, Pewds. We should be getting to bed. We're still going to do that short vlog of your vacation at Disney World tomorrow, rig-" Cry broke his sentence with a yawn.

"Of course. I've never been there. Looking forward to that, even though I'm a full grown man in his twenties," Pewdie giggled, and Cry smiled at his innocent humor.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," Cry shut his laptop and set it on the coffee table across from him. " Where are you staying tonight, Pewds?"

"No where. Saving my money for the trip... thought I could stay here for the night, If that's ok. I mean I cou-"

"It's fine! Perfectly fine. You're welcome to stay, friend."Cry dug through some boxes he kept in his crammed closet. He pulled out a pleasant looking quilt, and eventually a pillow to go with it.

" Here you go. The couch is more comfy than it looks, believe me," Cry assured with a grin. "Well, night, Pewds."

Pewdie spread the quit across the couch. "Goodnight, Cry."

He buried himself into the couch, and switched off the little green lava lamp that sat on the coffee table.

* * *

"Agripa!" Pewdie sat up, sweating from head to toe. He sighed when he realized he was in the safety of Cry's apartment. "These games, I swear, are really starting to mess with me."

Unable to fall asleep, he walked to the bathroom, and chugged a big glass of water. On the way back, he passed Cry's bedroom. The bedroom door was left wide open. Peering in, Pewdie examined a sleeping Cry.

His brunette was all over in his face, and was terribly messy. His mouth gaped open cutely as he breathed in and out steadily. His- HIS MASK WAS OFF?!

Pewdie, realizing this, turned away, but smacked the side of his face on the door frame.

"FUUCK!"

Cry stirred in his sleep, and lifted his droopy eyelids. "Pewds, is that you?" He said in his famous "sleepy cry" voice.

"No.. yeah.."

Cry sat up, stretched out his arms, and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He switched on the lamp on his nightstand.

"C-Cry.. your face..." Pewdie's words drifted off.

"Uh, wha..OH!" Cry grabbed at his face, and looked over at his mask laying on his floor next to the bed.

Pewdie kept staring at him.

Cry wasn't amazingly goregous like his fangirls have him out to be, but he wasn't that bad looking either. In Pewdie's opinion, he looked cute.

~Since when do I think men are cute ?~ Pewdie asked himself.~Since you saw Cry's face.~

Cry's face was narrow, and had a strong jawline. His eyes were deepset, and were a very earthy green color. His eyebrows were thick, perfect arches. His cheeks were visibly flushed, standing out against his olive complexion.

" Too late to hide myself I guess... I know I'm not the greatest but-"

" Cry, you look-uh- nice," Pewdie wated to slap hisself. "I mean, you're not bad looking at all like you always joke about."

Cry blushed even more. "Aw, Pewds. I'm too flattered."

Pewdie was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Yeah..." He had made this too awkward. part of him regret seeing Cry's face. It killed some of the mysterious masculiniity he saw in Cry, but replaced it with something different. A feeling of familarity, warmth, and closeness. Cry was letting him into his personal lif, and Pewdie felt honored.

Cry broke the silence. "So..um.. What were you doing up?"

Pewdie rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Getting a drink. I had a nightmare...," Cry laughed at Pewdie's innocence; waking up from a nightmare and seeking comfort from his friend, like a child seeking comfort from his mother.

Pewdie felt embarrassed at Cry's laughter. " Hey,now! Everyone gets nightmares," he defended, feelings obviously hurt.

"It's ok Pewds." Cry observed Pewdie's face a bit closer. "Hey, you look a bit shaken..? Are you sure you'll be okay going back to sleep out there? You could-" Cry hesitated to say the last part. He decided things couldn't get anymore awkward than it just did. "You could sleep in here with me if it'll help."

Pewdie felt his face turn hot. Was this.. excitement he felt? Over sleeping in the same room as Cry?!

* * *

A/N: Yeah, uh, hi. I wrote this on a DSi at 1 A.M., believe it or not. Hehe. More fluff to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess so.." Pewds inched towards Cry. Cry scooted over to make room for Pewdie. Crawling under the blankets, Pewdie laid his head down on the pillow.

"Your bed is comfy!"

Cry chuckled, "Better than the couch, eh?"

"Yes," Pewdie yawned and pulled the covers over his shoulders. "Goodnight, Cry."

"Goodnight Pewds."

* * *

Pewdie felt Cry's hot breathe on his neck, and held his breathe as Cry slipped his arms around Pewds and pulled him closer.

After saying goodnight, Pewdie couldn't fall asleep. He just laid there for probably an hour trying to comprehend that he was in the same bed as Cry, and that Cry had invited him to sleep with him. He heard Cry roll over to where he was facing Pewdie's back. Cry probably thought Pewdiepie was sleeping and wouldn't notice.

"Cry, what are you doing?" Pewds whispered. Cry jerked suddenly and pulled his arms back.

"Oh! Sorry, Pewds. I didn't know you were awake. I was just...uh..." He fell silent, and rolled back the other way.

"It's okay, Cry… I mean... that felt pretty nice. Having you close to me like that." Pewdie felt his face flush bright red. Good thing it was too dark for Cry to notice.

Cry looked back over his shoulder. "I thought it would make you feel uncomfortable if you were awake… I just had this sudden urge to hold you and I couldn't control it."

"Really, it's fine. You can... hold me if you'd like. It's comforting," Pewdie peered over his shoulder at Cry. They made awkward eye contact.

He's so pretty, Pewdie thought.

Cry turned back around, slipped his arms around Pewdie, and nestled his face in Pewdie's neck. He did this all before there was any chance for Pewdie to protest.

"Like this?" Cry asked so seriously that Pewdie couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, Cry. Yes." Pewdie felt his muscles relax as he melted against Cry.

His eyelids grew heavy, and his mind went blank. His nostrils filled with the scent of Cry.

If I could have it like this every night, I would, was Pewdie's last thoughts before drifting to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took long to update, guys! 3


End file.
